Contrato ¿De Amor?
by HonoUmi vs the world
Summary: -Escribe una canción –Necesito ayuda, sabes! –Yo la ayudare –Hagamos un trato –Trato, estas loca? –Se mi novia, finge serlo –Y si acepto, que gano yo *Un sentimiento mutuo* –Te amo, pero es indebido –Me importa un carajo el trato, eres mi novia –No puedo seguir así –No me dejes –Perdón si termino así, Adiós -1er fic RESUBIDO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Mi primer fic espero y lo disfruten!  
Esta y sera narrado por Nico :3  
díganme que piensan!  
**_

 _ **.**_

 **Love Live no me pertenece (eso ya lo saben)**

 **.**

 **Contrato ¿de Amor?**

 **.**

 **Cap 1**

 **.**

.

Su nombre es Nishikino Maki, pero todos le decimos Maki pero yo solo aaahg bueno la detesto eso me supongo bueno ella pertenece a una de las familias mas importantes y reconocidas de Akihabara tal vez de todo el país, por lo que su apellido está en constante mención en los medios de comunicación, la mayoría de las chicas ya sea de los tres grados la persiguen confesando su amor muy patéticamente, aun sabiendo que ella jamás las tomará en cuenta.

Somos totalmente opuestas. Siempre está muy seria, siempre que estamos en el salón del club esta con su libro pero que clase de chica lee cuando esta en su tiempo libre! Pero bueno yo no he hablado mucho con ella, solo el típico saludo oh solo cosas sobre las coreografías, pero siento que aquella seriedad que siempre muestra es una máscara, tiene una actitud muy rara se comporta como tipo Tsundere, a quien engaño ellas es 100% Tsundere, aunque sea muy lista me molesta su forma de ser!.

Ella es dos años menor que yo, aunque todo este en mi contra, para ser realistas yo parezco una chica de primaria, mientras que ella, bueno ella aunque me cueste admitirlo tiene una gran figura una estatura perfecta, su rostro es perfecto, su pelo al parecer es muy sedoso y el rojo intenso que jamas haya visto, es muy brillante y hermoso… bueno ejem! Me sali del tema.

Ambas queremos creer que nos llevamos bien para que las demás del grupo del cual yo soy líder, y todavía no me reconozcan como tal, yo les demostrare todo lo contrario ya verán! Cof cof me volví a salir del tema bueno aamm empecemos desde el principio donde estamos ahora mismo las nueve reunidas para una junta y escoger el tema para la siguiente canción… espero que de alguna forma esta vez yo sea el centro.

.

\- Muy bien de que será el siguiente tema? –al parecer Honoka esta entusiasmada como siempre no me quejo yo igual era asi antes de que bueno... AH YA BASTA!-

\- Que lo hagan Umi y Eli, ellas siempre lo han hecho genial desde que estamos las nueve juntas nya –esta vez hablo Rin ella es como Honoka entusiasta no me puedo quejar de ella-

\- Pero estas de acuerdo Umi? Tu siempre escribes las letras ahora hay que dejarlo en manos de uuhmm ya se de Nicochi –Hablaba Nozomi uuhg no se porque presiento que lo hace para molestarme y eso es raro! Ella nunca lo hace…bueno para que miento si siempre lo hace!-

La verdad es que yo soy mala para todo esto de escribir canciones solo le ayudo a Kotori con los trajes y eso porque me gusta hacerlo y porque no quiero que vean que soy una floja como ciertas pelinaranjas al frente mio, y obviamente no diré nombres pff … Nozomi comenzó a elegirme para todas aquellas tareas que ella consideraba eran buenas cuando en realidad no es asi! bueno… no me molesta hacerlo… pero no estaría mal un poco de ayuda…

\- Oh ya veo, así que Nico …solo quieres ayuda? –hablo Eli con una sonrisa en su rostro como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos…espera-

\- Eh?! Dije eso… en voz alta?

\- Err bueno si, que querías un poco de ayuda ¿o no?

\- ufff solo dije eso! Menos mal! Quiero decir Si…-baje la mirada ante la sorpresa de mis compañeras sus miradas me pusieron nerviosas porque ahhh!- acaso es tan malo que alguien me ayude?

\- Yo creo que deberías confiar más en ti misma Nicochi todas sabemos que puedes hacerlo y tal vez sola! –porque Nozomi me trata asi y pero aun porque Maki no me mira! sigue con su estúpido libro…bueno no es que me importe pero bueno que se le va a hacer-

\- Tal vez…supongo que es mucho pedir… está bien… lo haré yo so-

\- En serio vas a dejar que abuse de ti otra vez? -todos giran a verla sorprendidas, ella jamas intervenía en aquellas cosas porque Maki-chan se porta asi como si estuviese molesta? Acaso ella… no…no puede ser…-

\- Aahmm bueno yo… -porque me quede sin habla! Maldición… maldita Maki-chan porque tu-

\- Pero que dices Maki-chan todas nosotras confiamos en que ella…- oh por kami Nozomi guardo silencio sorprendida al ver que Maki-chan eleva su brazo… espera que intentara hacer!-

\- Está bien, tanto Nico-chan y bueno yo nos encargaremos de todo. –No puede ser! Porque todas no dicen nada? Porque se quedan en silencio por un momento y luego Honoka dice que me ayudara?...espera que?-

\- Muy bien con ellas dos es mas que suficiente! –hablo seria Eli…porque pienso que esto ya estaba planeado por ellas dos-  
Maldicion!

* * *

 _-Fin de las clases-_

\- Este silencio me mata! –miro detenidamente a Maki-chan que esta sentada enfrente del piano y escribiendo algo…acaso esas serán las melodías.. bueno no es que sea una experta pero eh visto su trabajo y aunque me cueste reconocerlo es muy buena- …este Maki yo –vamos solo agradece no es tan difícil o si?- yo…gra-gracias por defenderme hoy…-uuff supongo que no fue tan difícil-

\- So-solo creí que era injusto, no es nada…-vaya esa mirada es muy intensa y a la vez hermosa…pero que digo!- por qué me llamas asi? Nadie lo hace o eso creo…

\- Esta bien te llamare normalmente Maki-chan – _pff crei que solo le decían las personas cercanas a ella, solo yo soy una... desconocida_ \- es como te llaman en familia y bueno tus amigas mas cercanas o no?, no creo que sea correcto que una... desconocida como yo…te llame asi…

\- Mmm asi que solo era eso? –me sonrió y esa sonrisa es tan…tan…- vaya eres alguien extraña…

\- QUE?! -Espera! e-ella… sonrió?... por qué me sorprende tanto!?- ah~ olvídalo yo soy asi…

\- ya hemos terminado…aunque sea un poco tarde nos vamos a casa?

-wow cuando quiere puede ser amable-

\- oh es verdad… Maki-chan perdón pero tengo prisa –maldición se me olvido que tengo que hacer de comer para mis hermanitos-

\- Eh?... cuidas a tus hermanos, vaya –porque me mira con sorpresa acaso no sabia eso?-

\- espera… QUEE? Aahh! Llegaré tarde a casa! Adios! Nos vemos mañana!

\- … amm adiós?

* * *

 _-Al otro dia, ya en la tarde-_

-vaya Maki-chan vino temprano- Has estado extraña todo el día, paso algo ayer? –anda preocupada esa idiota por mi?...esto es muy extraño!-

\- Es que …llegué tarde! Ah! Por qué soy tan descuidada!

\- Cuidar a tu hermanos? –no sigas por favor!- paso algo?

\- bueno aamm es que ayer llegue tarde a casa y mi hermanito tuvo un accidente

\- ESPERA EL ESTA BIEN!? –porque se espanta oh es verdad no le eh dicho del porque-

\- Si… bueno solo esta enfermo no es nada grave…

\- Sabes Nico-chan eres una chica "extraña" –porque se ríe maldición y yo que estaba empezando a tenerle respeto- oh~ entonces puedo proponerte algo NI-CO-CHAN –espera ese tono no me agrada en lo mas mínimo- y si ambas escribimos una canción… pero con un amm ya sabes un por medio de un trato

\- Que? en serio tienes una idea para la canción? Un momento… hey! que TRATO? Te estas burlando de mi? –tsk esta chica juro que la matare!-

\- no, no pienses mal y no es nada de eso, aun que primero déjame hacerte dos pruebas para ver si estas calificada. Aceptas?

-maldición…porque! Prefería hacerlo sola entonces!- y bueno son muy difíciles?

\- Quien sabe~ a ver… primero: realmente necesitas esa letra para la canción? Y bueno Por qué?

\- Si lo necesito! Y aparte porque quiero callar a Nozomi de una vez y así demostrarle todo lo contrario. –que clase de pregunta es esa?-

\- Oh~ es en serio que solo es eso? Cuando pregunté antes siempre habían respuestas tan… superficiales… - _ella… es diferente,_ hablo para si Maki _-_ Bien! La primera prueba está pasada!... ahora la segunda –espera pero que mierda porque me toma de la mano... porque me levanta del piso!... espera porque me esta abrazando de repente porque me toma de la cintura!, NOOO! E-ella esta muy apegada a mi cuerpo- entonces dime una cosa… te has enamorado de mi alguna vez? –QUE! de que mierda habla Maki-chan -Acaso esto te pone nerviosa? –MALDICIÓN… Maki-chan, ella que me trata de hacer-

\- Y-yo! -Reaccione rápidamente y le di una bofetada, nunca crei que serias ese tipo de persona!- No! no me he fijado nunca en ti porque estás en un mundo muy diferente al mio… y si me puse nerviosa! ESO FUE PORQUE!... eres una maldita atrevida!

\- Eh~ Vaya –porque este tomate me mira divertida!- ok… bien la segunda prueba está pasada, felicidades! Ahora te diré en que consistirá la canción!...y el contrato! –esta maldita- pero! Hay que poner algunas reglas!

-Ah? -ahora si estaba realmente confundida ella que planea-  
.

.

.

Resubido! y yo de las tinieblas igual jajaja :v


	2. Chapter 2

Ammm veamos…

 _Cuando este en cursiva es el pensamiento de Nico :3_

 _ **Y cuando este en negrita será de Maki o de cualquier otra integrante futura(?**_

Lo demás ya será mas adelante :3

y empezamos!

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bueno ya saben este**_ **…Love Live no me pertenece** _ **¬¬ pero si fuera de alguien mas habria YURI!**_ **.**

.

 **Contrato ¿De Amor?**

 **.**

 **Cap 2 Empieza el contrato!**

.

.

. – Vaya – _porque me mira divertida!_ \- ok… bien la segunda prueba está pasada. Ahora te diré en que consistirá la canción!...y el contrato! – _esta maldita_ \- pero! Hay que poner algunas reglas! –

–Espera…reglas? Que quieres decir? – _se supone que yo debo de poner las malditas reglas no ella_!- – Acaso estas sorda? …si, reglas. Todo trabajo debe tener un contrato aunque sea de una novia falsa~ - _un momento que acaba de decir?_ -

– No te atreverás! Además aquí la única rara eres TU Maki-chan – _maldición no debí aceptar esto desde un principio_ -

– Oh vamos se que quieres además por la canción será mas fácil de aceptar. – _tch porque Nozomi me tuvo que meter en esto!_ _O tal vez fui yo misma?-_ -No lo digas como si fueras a disfrutarlo… si algo sale de estas paredes te arrepentirás - _y vamos que lo digo en serio la gran Nico te hara pagar!-_ pero bueno si lo quieres asi no te enamores de mi…asi sentémonos y anotemos todo quieres? Tengo que cuidar a mis hermanos –

–Vaya que saliste viva cuando se pasan – _porque mi mira fijamente_ \- aunque porque no te defiendes de Nozomi? – _no quiero que sepas como me trata y no quiero que te acerques demasiado a mi!_ \- …

–Ok tu di la primera regla Nico-chan te cedo eso – _oh vamos me cree idiota acaso_?-

– Esta bien! La primera regla que pondré será… - _ojala y acepte eso no quiero que ocurra como lo de hace unos momentos!_ \- Nishikino Maki no se propasará conmigo, Listo! Ahora tu escribe la segunda –

– Oh vaya esto me sorprendió propasarse con alguien como tu?... estas loca - _ **Tsk! Yo que me quería divertir bueno lo dejare pasar**_ \- esta bien la segunda regla será… – _porque sonríes Maki-chan!_ \- Yazawa Nico me obedecerá en todo lo que crea necesario para que finja ser mi novia…perfecto! – _maldición debí escribir eso….nononono! asi no pero era casi parecido_?-

– Ya veras Maki-chan – _por supuesto que le quite el lápiz por las malas-_ …mientras esté la gran Yazawa Nico de acuerdo! - _Ja! Quiero ver como reaccionas ante esto…quiero reir pero no puedo tengo que estar normal y seria!-_ La que sigue MA-KI-CHAN…

–Hey! Realmente no creo que sea necesario esto, solo son reglas que me dejan a mi de pervertida y muestran que no me tienes confianza – _Oh vaya lo ha notado bueno que se le va a hacer…ahora que lo pienso no hay nadie en el salón esto es extraño-._

 **Miro en la puerta y hay una chica al perecer es de segundo, vaya esto si que debe de ser tedioso para Maki-chan pero bueno quien la manda a ser tan lin….que estaba a punto de decir!? Tch supongo que es hora de que la gran Yazawa Nico-sama! Este en su ayuda, solo espero que no me** **jajaja quiero ver que haces Maki-chan…hey y ese suspiro? Porque me mira, y…oye espera quiere que yo haga todo! Supongo que no hay de otra** _…_

–Etto… Nishikino-san podemos hablar a solas?

–Lo siento pero no podrá… que no vez que esta ocupada? – _si asi es como se debe de hacer!-_ ella es mi… _-Porque me interrumpes Maki-chan!-_

–Discúlpala al parecer no sabe que son los modales… - _ **En estos momentos creo que es mejor como lo hace una experta, además me preocupa como la ve-**_ Pero ella tiene razón ando algo ocupada además ella es mi querida novia – _otra vez esa maldita sonrisa! Quiere que me vuelva adicta o que!-_

– Si de que quieres hablar a solas con mi novia!? _–eso es sorpresivo aun para mi-_

 _Jajajajala cara que pone esta chica pober al parecer esto fue un shock para ella, pobre ahora yo me siento mal por ella, pero a la vez no me sorprendería Maki es hermosa y a la vez una persona fría y misteriosa…oh~ esto es inesperado Maki-chan quiere ahogar una risa…_

– Lo siento, si es que vienes a declararme tus sentimientos no puedo corresponderte. _-_ _ **Para que se parezca mas real hay que abrazarla! Mi oportunidad ejem! No es que me divierta ni nada es solo que quiero ver la expresión de ambas-**_ Si sabes de alguien más, sé buena y adviértele si? – _si claro y a mi me abrazas, por lo menos no me besas-_

– Oh uuhmm yo les – _porque llora! Y me sigue viendo feo! Decídete mujer_ -

– yo me siento de lo peor , además que me miro feo aun cuando la rechazaste normal… amm supongo?

– Si aceptaste el trato, entonces debes soportar momentos asi, además todavía queda lo mas difícil y es quedar de ver a mi familia…- _esa mirada solitaria otra vez-_ y con esta situación de esa chica "no se como se llame" nos ahorramos difundirlo en el colegio! Como sea ya se hace tarde, vamos! – _y ahora porque me ignora si hace apenas nada me hablaba normal_ -

– Oye! Maki-chan! Espera! – _en serio que matare a esta mocosa!-_

 _Mmm? Esa chica quien es, no me digas que es otra pretendiente porque no lo pienso hacer dos veces en el mismo dia… pero ahora que las veo mejor parece que hay una tensión fuerte ahí, ya estoy dudando si acercarme o no, espera! Si lo hago y maki-chan se enfada o que tal si esa chica me mata… no calma Nico primero observa la situacion y vas para haya cuando se ponga feo.. Si eso hare!...y ese grito es de… oh no! Maki-chan!..._

– Que TU haces aquí? Todos saben en casa que odio me vengan a recoger! – _miro discretamente a donde ella señala tch… malditos ricos_ \- y para colmo te envían a ti prefiero irme caminado a casa!

– No creas que yo quería venir! Tu sabes muy bien que tu padre está muy empeñado en que seamos cercanas solo por ser… - _y esta que se cree al mirarme!-_ uuf~ no hay caso contigo Maki, Ya sube! Nos esperan!

– Disculpa? a que te refieres? – _ **esto no me gusta para nada ni mucho menos que esta idiota venga por mi!**_ -

– Si ya lo sabes muy bien! Por lo de tu compromiso! El empresario amigo de padre y su hijo ya están en casa para que se conozcan contigo, y solo faltas tú.

– Pero que!? No… esto no puede ser! Tan pronto? _–oh Nico-chan buen momento gracias por eso-_ Oh es cierto… Haru puedes irte, dile a mi padre que tengo novia y que desista de este matrimonio

– Novia? Ja! Apuesto que la conseguiste a último minuto. Tsk! Ya estaba emocionada y lista para hacer una gran fiesta porque te irías de casa! Y ahora…

– Ni te molestes, ademas ten un poco de respeto soy tu prima y la heredera de todos los hospitales que manejen los Nishikino!

– Jamas aceptare eso!

– Si… si claro. Ven Nico-chan! Quiero presentarte a mi detestable prima Haru.

– _oh mira que después del gran circo que dieron me presentan formal jajaja vaya al parecer nadie te conoce como creen los demás Maki-chan_ \- Bueno amm un placer soy Yazawa Nico

– Jeeh~ eres muy chiquita no lo crees Nico-chan _–si no mato a Maki-chan mato a esta otra que me mira por debajo!-_ quiero decir, igualmente. Bueno me voy a casa, no sé como te enfrentarás a tu padre luego… adiós Maki-chan y… - _su mirada me da mala espina, porque?-_ Nico-chan – _porque todos se tienen que acercar peligrosamente a mi!-_ por cierto cuídate de esta mujer que esta a lado tuyo nos vemos – _su voz sono seductora y peor un cerca de mi oído!-_

– Da igual vamos Nico-chan _–otra vez su lado frio? Que no se cansa o que-_

– Tsk oye! No me dejes atrás! Oye Nishikino! En serio es tu prima?

– Deja de llamarme asi! Ya dime como antes… soy Maki… y pues si lo es, es mi prima. – _y esa mirada?-_ te lo contaré, pero solo queda entre nosotras bueno? Es necesario que lo sepas para ser mi " **novia"…** mi padre no era el heredero original de los hospitales era su hermano mayor… pero mi padre mostro un gran interés por la medicina y el fue quien se quedo con la herencia de mi abuelo… _-esto es serio me pregunto si esto esta bien-_ y bueno mi tío se enfado con mi padre …hasta que el se puso violento dijo que jamás lo vería otra vez como a un hermano solo lo vería con un amm bueno una mala persona, cosa que no es cierta, mi prima tiene la misma edad entonces cree que si ella llega a ser medico antes que yo se quedara con todo, y bueno a mi la verdad es que no me interesa… pero para mis padres lo es todo, y yo bueno antes pensaba lo mismo pero ahora supongo que tengo otras cosas en mente… solo que ella no quiere aceptar que yo me retire antes de pelear.. y por eso nos llevamos realmente mal, pero Haru es una buena persona, solo tiene una personalidad difícil…y bueno ten cuidado con ella.

 _Asi que este es su oscuro secreto?..._ es todo - _y bueno porque las dos me advierten de la otra! Pero que rayos_!- No tendrás problemas con tu padre por lo que paso recién? _–hay que sonreir ya que esto será muy pesado!-_

–Bueno si me ayudas a quitarme a ese prometido yo te ayudare con la canción – _ **esa sonrisa de Nico-chan es hermosa-**_ Nos vamos ahora si Nico-chan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Continuara!...**

 **.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Love Live no me pertenece! :c**_

 _Ya saben cursiva es el pensamiento de cada persona!_

 _ **Contrato ¿de Amor?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cap 2 Tan Pronto!?**_

Asi que este es su oscuro secreto?...

es todo - _y bueno porque las dos me advierten de la otra! Pero que rayos_!- No tendrás problemas con tu padre por lo que paso recién? _–hay que sonreir ya que esto será muy pesado!-_

–Bueno si me ayudas a quitarme a ese prometido yo te ayudare con la canción – ** _esa sonrisa de Nico-chan es hermosa-_** Nos vamos ahora si Nico-chan?

–No ya en serio no los tendras?, y no trates de evitar eso que acaba de ocurrir! – _siento una mirada, volteo a varios lugares pero no hay nadie! Hay dios espero que no sea Nozomi no quiero responder-_

–hahaha! Bueno sobre eso, si posiblemente los tendré! – _Puede cambiar tan rápido su forma de sero wow, hasta me da golepcitos en la cabez..Hey!_.- ¿pero no te preocupes de nada si?

– yo… - _que…pero que diablos me pasa! Mi corazón…por qué se acelera…nonono esto no debe_ \- ehhh… sabes tengo que ir al supermercado asi que debo doblar este camino asiquenomebusquesenmicasa! Adiós!

–amm ¿ok? Adios...pero que demonios le pasa?... bueno – _ **crei que la tendría un rato para jugar pero esa sonrisa, era no..lo se…tal vez sea mi imaginación**_ **-**

 _/ Nunca imagine que a partir de ese dia mis problemas aumentarían tanto emocional como personalmente… y mas gracias a esa peliroja… solo espero que nadie sepa de esto/._

Una chica miraba fijamente desde el segundo piso cerro su puño y la otra mano la recargo en el vidrio, sentía furia por lo que acababa de ver jamás creyó que Maki jugaría sucio, tenia planeado gritarle, desde donde estaba quería alejarla de Nico…sino tal vez seria tarde…

–¿Nozomi?... que haces aquí crei que habias ido al salón del consejo…

–OH~ Elichi, no es nada solo veía algo… poco interesane… nos vamos?

- _Eli se iba a fijar por la ventana quería ver lo que presenciaba Nozomi pero antes de acercarse a la ventana sintió una mano y la alejo de ahí_ …-

–No es nada, vamos. –la rubia solo asintió y la siguió a la salida-

.

*o*o*o*o

.

Una peli-naranja estaba en su salón, estaba absorta en sus pensamientos hasta que vio a Maki a salir, le iba a enviar un mensaje pero al notar que no iba sola se quedo en shock, veía como es que Maki estaba tan sonriente y estaba a su lado otra persona, acercándose mas a la ventana trataba de ver a la acompañante hasta que recordó… Nico estaría a su lado bajo la mirada, y después sonrió irónicamente, se temía eso pero nunca creyó que ella cambiara de la noche a la mañana apretó su celular, quería gritar de frustración pero oyó el sonido de la puerta abrirse en ella se encontraba Umi, al notar la postura de su amiga se puso seria y se acerco a ella iba a tomar su hombro quería preguntar, pero antes de llegar a donde estaba, la peli-naranja corrió del salón sin siquiera agarrar sus cosas, Umi miraba quieta hasta acercándose a el lugar donde estaba su amiga hasta hace poco… para ver a Nico correr lejos de Maki… suspiro ya temía algo así, tomo las cosas olvidadas de su amiga y salio de ahí.

 _Si apenas los problemas comenzaban… para μ's . . ._

 **-En casa de Nico-**

.

–Oh cierto, Nico, hija tus amigas te buscan

–mmm? – _no me digas que esa idiota vino_ \- hay voy – _en serio espero que no sea ella_ \- sabes quienes son?

–si un par de chicas con pelo corto, creo que es esa chica gato y su compañera

–En serio? - _que raro crei que seria…bueno pero ellas que hacen aquí, bueno que se les ha a hacer_ \- bien saldré un rato…

.

.

–Es raro verlas aquí, Rin. Hanayo, que se les ofece

–a-amm po-podemos hablar contigo Nico-chan?... es sobre, bueno – _me lo temia_ -

–Es sobre Maki-chan nya… queremos decirte que …

–Ok, ya entendí, me alejare de ella, vale –supongo que es mejor, pero me siento trsite-

–No es eso, Nico-chan sabes… ella tiene problemas por eso ella es cerrada ante las personas

– _su mirada es seria tsk porque?-_ bueno lo que quiero decirte es que si necesitas ayuda nos tienes a nosotras, es todo – _que?, pero que demo… ok calma_ -

–si se pone feo ire con ustedes – _no creo poder ir con ella de todos modos_ \- algo mas?

–Nico-chan… me prestas dinero…nya? – _ok esto no_ -

-NOO Rin!, perdón Hanayo nos vemos mañana

–Espera Nico-chan podemos hablar a solas? – _y ahora que, solo asentí con la cabeza deje que ambas entraran y cerré la puerta, este dia es de locos-_ Gracias…

–ah! Es cierto, Nico-chan, no caigas en su juego, Está de mas decir que su familia es rica y famosa! Te meterías en mucho lios si te involucras con ellos! Y mas con Maki-chan

–mmmm _–entrecerré los ojos y la mire fijamente-_ y Hanayo tu que sabes? Hablas como si la conocieras y mucho!

–Kayyochin claro que la conoce! La ex esposa del tío de Maki-chan es un familiar de ella!, A ido muchas veces a esa casa y son muy desagradables su tío y sus hija… además… como aceptas tan rápido estar con ella?! Es decir jamas habias hablado con ella y si lo hacen es solo para pelear, eres demasiado confiada! Nico-chan nya

–Calla Rin!, ahora no… además dijo Hanayo A SO-LAS, tu que haces aquí?

–Curiosidad nya – _la saque de mi cuarto y cerre mis ojos_ -

–No tenia idea… yo creo que lo pensaré mejor… tal vez debería intentar decirle a Umi después de todo, - _no se que es este sentimiento y no me esta gustando_ -

–O-oye nico-chan, en serio, no es que juzge mal a mi amiga ni nada, pero ten cuidado, puede romperte en cualquier momento, y amm ¿uh? Y ese sonido?

–Disculpa es mi celular – _y ahora quien es_ \- hola? Si con la Gran Yazawa Nico por?...espe… como tienes mi numero?!... QUE?... Ahora estoy en mi casa… tengo visitas – _mire a Hanayo, tengo que alejarme de ella por hoy_ \- si es ella… qué? No! no puedo! – _me corto… esa IDIOTA ME CORTO LA LLAMADA!-_

–Ni-nico-chan qué paso? Por qué esa cara? – _esa maldita-_

–Era Maki-chan – _ojala que no suene nerviosa_ -… dice que me vendrá a buscar para presentarme a su padre... Pero – _ok mi cara si que a de dar miedo por la cara de Hanayo!_ \- Qué haré!?

–Pues, rechazarla naturalmente nya! – _como es que entro!.. va como sea_ -

.  
– no puedo decirle asi como si nada! – _me lo temia, asi de rápido comenzara todo_ \- Ah! se supone que me comprometí!

–Esta bien, entonces por qué no vas y luego de dejar bien las cosas con sus padres renuncias?

– si! Eso! Tienes razón… Suena bastante facil! Idiota! – _suspire resignada_ \- llego la hora de mi muerte prematura…- _Caigo al suelo dramáticamente_ \- Adiós mundo, no sufras por la perdida de la gran Idol Nico Nico Nii~

–Nico-chan, una chica linda vino por ti, creo que tiene prisa – _Sali con desgana y antes de saludrala me jala, acaso quiere quitarme le brazo!_ -

–Vamos Nico-chan no hay tiempo!...tenemos que-! ¡¿qué haces con ellas?! – _miro disimuladamente a donde se encuntran Hanayo y Rin asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación_ -

–Si hola Maki-chan yo también estoy feliz de verte! – _vaya Hanayo hablo como si estviera enfadada? Al parecer me falta conocer mas a la gente de mi alrededor_ -

–Oye Maki-chan se supone que son tus amigas tambien!

–Si hola Hanayo, Rin, nos vemos, como sea Nico-chan vamos! – _wooahh! Una limosina! tsk, malditos ricos_ -

– No vas a hacer nada para impedir que vaya Kayochin?

– No, asi sabrá lo peligroso que es meterse con esa familia hasta que lo vea por ella misma. -Cerró sus ojos y rezo para que nada malo pasará en esa visita-

* * *

 **-En la limusina-**

–Toma este vestido es para ti, pasaremos donde una amiga para que te maquille y esas cosas. Cuando estemos ahí solo responde cuando-

–Pero espera! – _dejame de decir tantas cosas tan rápido!-_ por qué todo tan rápido?

–Mi padre no cree que tenga una novia, y Haru le apoya y debo presentarte ante mi familia y todo estará solucionado. – _esa cara otra vez_ -

–pero está bien que no sea tan rica como ustedes? Eso me preocupa.

–Bueno mi padre sabe que yo no me intereso en ese tipo de cosas, si eres de origen humilde no se le hara extraño. Tranquila – _otra vez me acaricia mi cabeza sonriéndome_ -

–gr-gracias Maki-chan – _maldicion porque siento mi cara caliente, contrólate! Nico vamos hazlo!_ -

–Te pasa algo? –no me mires!-

–Sa-sabes Maki-chan yo no puedo!

– a que te refieres?

–Que, bueno quiero renunciar a esto.

–Qué?! Nico-chan sabes en este momento es donde mas te necesito

–nono! Tranquila, Maki-chan ire y convenceré a tus padres, luego de eso vuelvo a mi vida normal.

–Bueno… amm gracias oh mira, ya llegamos.

 **-Ya adentro del centro de belleza-  
**

–Bien Nico-chan ella es mi amiga , bueno ella sabe de moda y ese tipo de cosas.

– Un gusto en conocerte y cual es la situación Maki-chan?

–Pues es mi "novia" y tenemos ahora una junta con mi padre. Has lo que sea necesario.

–Hahaha vaya, pues déjamelo a mi. Nico-chan por favor acompáñeme. Tú espera ahí hasta que este lista entiendes Maki-chan.

–Oh~vamos! No es justo

 **-en la otra habitación-**

–Mmm… Maki-chan te paso un vestido cierto? Ve a ponértelo con estos zapatos y luego vienes para peinarte y maquillarte.

– E-está bien! – _yo no se que decir_ -

–No estes nerviosa ella estará a tu lado y no va a dejar que nada malo te pase.

–Lo sé, pero eso no quita que estaré en medio de gente tan diferente a mi… tengo miedo de hacer las cosas mal.

–tienes miedo por ti o por hacer las cosas mal y decepcionarla a ella ?

–Bu-bueno… - _porque_ _esa pregunta me dejo en blanco, lo primero que pensé fue "obviamente tengo miedo por mi" pero esa respuesta no me llenaba del todo, luego pensé en la responsabilidad, que tenia de hacerlas cosas bien por Maki-chan… solo era por el trato por lo que prometi hacer. Por qué esa pregunta me confundió por unos segundos? Que estaba pasando conmigo?-_ Solo es por un bueno le prometi ayudarla y quiero que salgan las cosas bien para recibir mi canción . – _porque esa respuesta es… tan superficial, no es lo que siento… lo que siento! Entonces que estoy sintiendo?_

* * *

 **-Luego de unos minutos-**

–Maki-chan~Ya esta lista! Ven y dime si está bien.

–Yo… este… - _me acerque rápidamente a la puerta ya que estaba muy nerviosa por la situación. Y al entrar no podía creerlo, era ella realmente? En verdad la chica que estaba ante mis ojos era la misma chica de la que Nozomi se burlaba? Yo desde cuando…ella es tan linda que no me di cuenta_ -

–I-Idiota! po-por qué me miras asi? – _Maki-chan me miraba tan impresionada con la boca abirta y yo no… no sabia que hacer y como actuar! Su mirada me puso tan nerviosa*_ OYE! NISHIKINO!

– _su grito me saco de mis confusos pensamientos del momento_ \- Wow amiga te debo una! Excelente trabajo! Vamos Nico-chan! - _En todo el transcurso del viaje hasta mi casa no me atrevi a mirarla de nuevo, me sentía muy extraña y nerviosa_ …-

 **Al llegar solo vi un inmenso portón y altas rejas, estas se abrieron de inmediato a nuestra llegada y la limusina nos dejo en la puerta de la casa, allí nos bajamos y tomé el brazo de Maki-chan para entrar y presentarnos ante todos…era el momento.**

–Oh… Bienvenida! Estábamos ansiosos de conocer a la "desconocida" novia de mi pequeña hija! Siéntete comoda y pasa a la sala para charlar un rato.- _porque me molesto ese tono de desconocida!_ -

-Hola Nico-chan tiempo sin verte –esa mirada es distinta a la de hace rato y muy distinta a la de Maki-chan cuando en su lectura-

-Eeeh... yo creo que . que una mujer entraba y se me quedaba viendo- _estoy muerta_

 _._

.

.

Nos vemos!


End file.
